


Why Are You Looking At Me Like That

by orphan_account



Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elsa in New York, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Actual Title: Can You See Me?Technically Day 5 of Frozen Angst Week Challenge on Tumblr! (Yeah, I mighta skipped part 2-4 and went straight to 5... sorry)Prompt: "Why are you looking at me like that?"If you're wanting to get the full story... START HERE!!!Warning: This is fluffy but will drop you like a ton of bricks at the end. It is Angst Week, after all...
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674472
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Why Are You Looking At Me Like That

“Come on, Elsa, we’ll be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Just let me grab my hat and I’ll be ready!” Elsa smiled and picked up a little red beret, adjusting it over her head. She took a moment to appreciate her appearance in the floor length mirror. The hat matched her red scarf and nicely complemented her puffy white down vest that was zipped up over her creamy cashmere sweater. Brown leather boots covered her legs almost up to her knees, leaving only a portion of her dark wash jeans visible. 

“I like it, you look very chic and yet casual.”

“Thanks Honeymaren, are you ready?” Elsa smiled as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

“I was born ready!”

“Alright, feisty pants.” 

“You certainly are in a good mood today.” Elsa beamed as she stood in line for coffee.

“Well, why wouldn’t I be? I’m about to meet your sister!”

Elsa chuckled “I guess so, I just figured you’d be nervous. I certainly am.” She took a step forward to the counter “You want anything?”

“No, I’m okay. Coffee stains your teeth and caffeine is bad for you, throws off your natural sleep pattern.”

Elsa rolled her eyes “Just a large black coffee, please. No room.” She handed her card over to the barista and went to stand by the pick up zone.

A half an hour and several subway lines later, they were strolling down the busy streets of Brooklyn toward Anna’s apartment. 

Elsa paused at the front door, her finger hovering over the button intercom to be buzzed in. “Are you sure about this? Anna can be… well… she’s kind of hard to describe.”

“Elsa, I love you and it will be great. You don’t need to worry about me, okay?”

Elsa smiled softly “Okay… I can do this!” and pushed the button to call Anna’s unit. Almost instantly she heard the door unlock and she stepped inside, holding the door open a moment for Honeymaren.

She rode in the elevator, clutching her mostly empty coffee cup, her stomach full of nerves.

The door opened and with one last deep breath, Elsa squared her shoulders and stepped off of the lift, heading for Anna’s place. She knocked, the quick rhythmic pattern she and Anna had used as kids.

“Elsa! You made it!” Anna grinned and leaped forward, wrapping her arms around her big sister’s neck “I’ve been waiting so long to meet her!”

“Anna…” Elsa chuckled and melted into her sister’s embrace, her anxiety melting away. She let go after a moment and gestured “Anna, this is Honeymaren, my girlfriend.”

Anna pulled back and looked down the hallway, raising her eyebrow.

“Anna, why are you looking at me that way?”

“Elsa, there’s no one there.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea floating around in my head since Frozen 2 came out... Elsa's been hearing voices in her head... what if none of it was real? Did anyone else's mind go here?
> 
> So, small detail, note I never gave Honeymaren any actions, and actually in my mind, all of "Honeymaren's lines" are actually spoken by Elsa. I never said 'Honeymaren said/did _____'. Also, I never described Honeymaren's appearance. Perhaps she's in your head, too?
> 
> Anywhooo... thanks for reading.


End file.
